


Coming Home

by afterandalasia



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida is never so relieved as when she returns home for the holidays, because she knows that Pocahontas will be waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> From the anonymous [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=3723824#t3723824) at Disney Kink: "Kida/Pocahontas, Outdoor sex, rolling around in the grass, feeling nature all around them."

"I hate trains. I hate trains, and coaches, and idiots with cellphones who won't stop talking even in the quiet carriage."

Pocahontas looked up with an already-widening smile as the voice permeated her consciousness. She jumped to her feet, letting her magazine drop to the ground, and threw her arms around Kida's neck. Kida let out a huff of surprise, but then embraced Pocahontas in return and kissed her, shamelessly, on the mouth. Fingers twined into Pocahontas's hair, an arm around the small of her back, as Kida deepened the kiss to taste her girlfriend's tongue.

Someone wolf-whistled from further down the platform, and both girls looked round. Kida made a casually obscene gesture, then they linked hands and made their way out of the station.

"So. How did your semester go?"

Kida rolled her eyes and hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. "I'm glad it's summer. Let's leave it at that."

Smiling faintly, Pocahontas gave her hand a squeeze, and received one back in return. "Your father isn't going to like your hair, you know."

The last time that Pocahontas had travelled up to the city for them to catch up, Kida's hair had still been black and waist-length. Now it was cropped to her shoulders, had developed bangs, and was bleached to almost white. Pocahontas reached up to play with it, pulling slightly at one particular braided strand that was threaded through with gold beads.

"Well, I thought it was better than having us match still."

They laughed, ducking under a low tree branch and then separating momentarily to climb over a fence onto the path that led to both of their houses. The kids in school had always thought that they were a bit strange, living out in the middle of nowhere at two ends of a winding, forked road, but they had been inseparable for years. Until, of course, Kida had chosen to major in Environmental Sciences at the state university, while Pocahontas took over running the small, intensive farm her parents owned. She had joked that she could leave it to her younger sister Nakoma to do the academic things, but there had been tears in her eyes as she kissed Kida goodbye for the first time on the train platform.

"Maybe you're right," she replied, and pulled Kida into a kiss again.

It was more secluded here, leaves dappling the summer light over them, no people or cars to be heard on their lane. Kida gave a little moan as Pocahontas licked at her lips, and then their tongues were brushing against each other, hot and strong and slick.

"Your train was early," Pocahontas whispered. "We aren't expected back for a while yet."

She didn't need to explain anything more as Kida gave a wicked smile. With a burst of jubilant laughter, they climbed over the hedgerow on one side of the lane, bringing leaves and twigs with them as they tumbled down the other side. One of Kida's shoes fell after them, and Pocahontas picked it up with a laugh.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea to me."

"Urgh, definitely. I've had to wear shoes all semester. It was driving me mad."

Their little slope was south-facing, the sun bright and hot above them but the breeze softening it just slightly. Kida pushed Pocahontas onto the ground and straddled her, pulling down her blouse to reveal tanned shoulders, no hint of a line on them. She smirked.

"Looks like someone's been sunbathing topless again."

Pocahontas ran her hands down Kida's chest, tugging on the waistband of her jeans. "Want to see where else I don't have tanlines?"

They kissed again, greedily, drawing each other back to their shared world that seemed so difficult to summon when they were forced apart for years. Hands ran through hair, fumbled with clothes, dragged against sun-warmed skin. Kida kissed her way down Pocahontas's body, peeling away the clothes before her, blouse and skirt and panties to reveal the glorious mid-brown that Pocahontas called her own. Kida was a little darker most summers, but her tan had faded with her time in the city, and there were little pale areas on the inside of her arms, below her breasts, in the middle of her back below her shoulders but above that area over her jeans that still tanned.

The field lay fallow; the grass was soft beneath them and strewn with clover, white and purple and sweet-smelling when their bodies bruised the delicate petals. Kida's fingers traced the warmth of Pocahontas's form, her mouth picking spots of skin to kiss and suck against until faint red marks rose against the brown. Pocahontas moaned softly, reaching up to run her hands through her lover's newly-bleached hair, tousling it, making Kida chuckle warmly against her breasts.

"It's been far too long for this," Kida whispered. She moved down Pocahontas's body with soft kisses and flicks of her tongue, cradling Pocahontas's hips in her hands and biting gently on the inside of her thighs. A moan left her lips. "Damn it, you smell so good."

"I'm not wearing perfume," replied Pocahontas breathlessly.

"Exactly." Kida ran her tongue up the inside of Pocahontas's thigh, up to the crease between leg and hip, then with her fingers gently parted the dark curls between. "Coming home to you--" the tip of her tongue traced gently up Pocahontas's slit, not pressing between but drifting over, and flicked lightly at her clitoris "--is like coming back to what's real."

There was no coherent reply, just a breathy sigh as she slipped her tongue between the sweet folds of skin, re-exploring, re-discovering. Kida traced soft wet lines, drew circles around her clitoris, bought one hand up to brush fingers against her entrance. Each little gasp and shift in return sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine as her tongue probed deeper, more demanding, tasting the sweet earthyness of skin. Pocahontas moaned, the sound free on the air, and she stroked Kida's neck as the strokes against her clit grew more insistent, broken off for a moment only to be replaced with a gentle sucking that sent her writhing in the grass, pleasurable warmth building in her belly.

A pause, gasping for breath, then Kida's tongue returned, slow and gentle once again. "Every time," Pocahontas breathed.

"You never complain," Kida replied, and she could feel the words travelling up her body.

A slow, slick circle around her entrance. Then the pressure of fingers, and Pocahontas tilted her hips up as two slid into her, warm, filling. It was never quite the same to lie alone in your bed with your own hand between your thighs, not like this; clever flicks of the tongue against her clit, slow thrusts of fingers crooked just gently to press against her, like pulling away all coherent thought from her mind. Pleasure built like waves, crested with her gasps for breath, and then the explosion rolled down her, drawn out by Kida's fingers and tongue and oh...

As the colours behind her eyes faded, she could feel Kida chuckling against her ear. "I love to see you like this," she whispered. Her lips brushed Pocahontas's earlobe, and she could feel that they were still slick. The thought made her press her thighs together again, even as she caught hold of Kida's jaw and pulled her into a fierce kiss. This time there was a struggle to it, tongues slick and warring, and then with a twist of her body Pocahontas sent them tumbling down the slope together.

Kida gave a yelp of surprise, then burst into laughter as they rolled to a halt, hair tangled and threaded through with clover flowers. Pocahontas pushed her lover to the ground, a playful smirk on her lips, and spat hair out of her mouth to kiss her once again.

"I prefer returning the favour," she said, and in a flurry of movement rearranged them, her movements lithe and sensuous and easy, tucking one of Kida's legs over her hip and pressing their bodies together, core to core, slick and wet and hot. Kida gave a helpless moan as Pocahontas rocked her hips, grinding their bodies together, and threw her head back, closing her eyes. The world shrank around them: the whisper of the wind across their bodies, the warmth of the sun, the smell of the crushed grass and clover, and body on body as she reached for Pocahontas's hips, holding them together, the rough unguided pleasure running through her in currents as she felt herself tipping closer and closer to the edge.

It seemed like eternity, like an instant, before her climax shot through her and she called Pocahontas's name to the sky as her body rippled with pleasure, sloughing off the pains of the city like a second skin. The air tasted sweet and clean, the wind soft, and Pocahontas's hands slipped up to her shoulders and began to gently massage out the stress that had gathered there.

"Come here," said Kida gruffly, drawing her lover down to the ground with her. Pocahontas laughed as she tumbled to her side, shifting to somewhere comfortable, and snuggling closer so that they lay breast to breast, hip to hip, curled together beneath the sun. Kida nuzzled into Pocahontas's neck, sighing very softly. Their fingers twined together, almost without either of them thinking of it.

"Is everything okay?" came the whisper in her ear.

"I'm back," she said, and kissed the very tip of Pocahontas's nose. "So yes. Everything is just perfect."

"Good," Pocahontas replied. "Because some things are only right when you're home."


End file.
